Valentines Day
by CinnyMon
Summary: A drive, a crash, and a broken heart. That's all it took to ruin MY Valentine's Day. RxS, RikuxSora. Angsty, sappy, and somewhat of a crossover... Songfic To Valentines Day, by Linkin Park.


We were just having fun, coming home from Valentines Day party, just Sora and I.

At the party I had told him that I loved him. He told me he loved me back. My heart was soaring in the sky right now. Nothing could have ruined this moment for me- nothing.

The freeway was dark, but the Chevy's headlights dimly lit the way.

"Sora, be careful on the roads- there could be drunk drivers this late at night." I warned him

He flashed me his million-dollar smile. "Don't worry Riku, we're safe with my driving!" He laughed a bit. I laughed too- happiness was contagious apparently with Sora. He turned on the radio.

_Boston…_

_Where no one knows my name… _

_And that was Boston by Augistana coming up next Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Drowning Pool on 89X's forty-minute X block! _The disc jockey called out.

And the song began to play while I absent-mindedly began to drum on the passenger side window.

There were headlights farther down the highway. The on coming car was coming pretty fast.

_Whatever…_ I thought to myself.

But it wasn't nothing.

The car was on the wrong lane, coming right for us.

"SORA!" I shrieked.

"Oh God!" he turned the wheel of the car, but not fast enough.

The red Hummer smashed into the driver side of the car- totaling it.

Our car rolled into the ditch on the side of the highway and caught on fire. Amazingly I had remained conscious. Sora hadn't though.

Sora's head was lulled- he could have been sleeping, were the car not on fire. But I noticed something, before I was going to pull him out of his seat.

Glass was piercing into his chest.

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

He was bleeding from his chest.

His eyes were open.

His chest wasn't moving.

He wasn't breathing.

_A black wind took them away from sight_

_And held the darkness over day that night_

Living or not, I unbuckled my seatbelt and tried to undo Sora's.

His was jammed.

"God Damn it!" I screeched, clawing at his seatbelt.

Finally it was off and I picket him up as if he were a porcelain doll – Carefully and yet with ease.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

We were out of the car.

I remember, it was raining, like the sky was crying for Sora.

I was so cold too.

The wind lashed out against my face.

I set Sora down onto the grass and shut his eyes.

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

The person in the red hummer- they had suffered a minimum amount of damage.

A person stepped out of the car.

I couldn't see who it was though because my vision was growing hazy.

"H-help!" I cried out before losing consciousness my self.

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path has lost direction somehow_

I remember waking up.

People were crowding around me, asking me things.

I groaned.

The people backed off until only one person was left in the room.

"Are you okay?" The black haired nurse asked politely.

"M-my head hurts." I replied.

She nodded and produced a bottle of pills from her jacket pocket.

She handed them to me.

I took them and ate them without hesitation.

I passed out after I swallowed them.

_A black wind took you away from sight_

_And held the darkness over day that night_

I had dreams filled with fire and Sora.

When I awoke, a nurse told me that I was screaming in my dream.

"You were yelling for 'Sora'." She told me.

"Was he the one in the crash with you?"

I nodded, ignoring the pain from moving my skull.

"Where is he?" I asked polite as possible.

She looked down.

"I…I'm so sorry sir…"

_And the clouds above move closer_

It began to rain outside.

I looked out the window as thunder painted the sky white for a minute.

_Looking so dissatisfied_

"H-he's dead."

I stopped breathing for a minute.

"D-dead?" I repeated, allowing it to sink in.

_Sora can't be…_

_And the ground below grew colder_

It has been a month since receiving this news.

_As they put you down inside_

It took Sora's funeral to hit me with the cold, hard truth.

_Sora was never coming back._

No more smiles, no more laughter, no more happy memories.

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

It's funny in an ironic way.

He lost his heart.

He lost his memories.

He battled the heartless AND the nobodies.

He saved me and Kairi and the world,_ twice._

_So now you're gone_

Yet a car crash killed Sora.

A stupid little car crash killed him.

_And I was wrong_

Turns out it _was_ a drunk driver who killed him.

Her name was Tsunade and she had a serious drinking problem.

Both her and Sora were killed in this crash.

But I don't give a damn about her death.

_I never knew what it was like_

Another thing I remember, before leaving the party, Sora told me that he would always be there for me.

What a lie.

He left me more alone now than ever.

_To be alone_

This is why…

_On a Valentine's Day_

I hate Valentines Day.

It crushes poor hearts.

Like mine.


End file.
